


The Future

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2009, Sappy, humor and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is in Blair's future?   Will he be able to ace all of his tests?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

The Future

By Patt

 

Susan’s prompt: Hope

 

Blair was in the middle of his last exam at the police academy when he was hit with the sense of fear of failing. He hoped beyond hope that he would pass this test with flying colors. The only way he could take the Detective’s exam was to ace this perfectly. Otherwise he would have to work a long while in Major Crime before he could take the test and become a Detective. 

 

Blair continued to work on the test, even troubled, he knew he had to finish it. It was that important. He glanced at the clock and saw he had quite a bit of time left, but he also knew there was quite a bit of test left too. 

 

He smiled at the thought of how well he did on the shooting range that day. He had met all of the requirements and knew that Simon would be very pleased with him. He could not only shoot, but he could shoot well. 

 

He answered more of the questions and they seemed to almost be getting easier. He smiled again at the thought of being Jim’s partner at work. He was Jim’s partner at home, but no one knew about them yet. Jim didn’t want anything to screw up the testing and Blair’s rightful place next to him in Major Crime. 

 

The next question made him laugh out loud which brought a frown from the instructor, but Blair didn’t care. He thought about what Jim would do with this question and it made him laugh. Blair wondered how Jim ever passed this test, being he was such a hot head when he first started. 

 

As Blair got closer and closer to the end of the test, he began to feel the hope rising in his heart. Blair could tell he was doing well on the exam and he wished that the instructor was going to think the same thing. 

 

He finished all of the pages, went over them once more and still had ten minutes to spare. He stood up and handed the papers to his instructor, Captain Willis, and he said, “Go ahead and leave for the day. The scores will be put up tomorrow for you to see how you did. Good luck.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I really enjoyed your classes,” Blair admitted. 

 

“Good, we enjoyed having you here. Now get out and relax,” Captain Willis said. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Blair got to Major Crime that day it was a surprise. No one expected him to be done that soon. He walked in and said hello to everyone, but saw that Jim was eyeballing him big time. He knew that Jim was wondering how things went. 

 

He finally got over to where he would be sitting after he passed the exam and sat down. “I did really well, I think.”

 

“Great news, Chief. How was the shooting?” Jim asked. 

 

“I got a perfect score and I think I might have gotten all of them right on the written exam. I can’t be certain, but I feel like I passed with flying colors. I find out tomorrow,” Blair explained. 

 

“I’m going to take you out for dinner tonight,” Jim said. 

 

“No, let’s wait and see what happens tomorrow and then we’ll celebrate if it calls for it,” Blair insisted. 

 

“Okay, but tomorrow, we are going, even if it’s not alone. Chances are everyone will want to go with you, so we won’t be alone,” Jim said. 

 

“In that case, you can take me out tonight. I feel like I should be celebrating. I think I did really well. What score did I have to get to take the Detectives exam? Do you remember?” Blair inquired. 

 

“You have to have a 92%. I looked it up today. I bet you got even higher then that,” Jim guessed. 

 

Simon walked up to Blair’s desk and said, “So how do you think you did?”

 

“Most excellent, sir,” Blair answered. 

 

“What’s with the sir, shit? You always call me Simon,” Simon teased. 

 

“Now it’ll be different, sir. I work for you and have to answer to you,” Blair reminded him. 

 

“Jim, why don’t you take the rest of the day off and keep Sandburg out of trouble?” Simon suggested. 

 

“Thank you, sir,” Jim said getting up from his desk to leave. 

 

“Now **you’re** going to call me sir?” Simon shook his head all the way back into his office. 

 

Both men smiled all the way to the elevator. 

 

~~~~~

 

The following day, Blair was a mess. He walked down the hallway to read his score and saw the papers up. He couldn’t find his name on the paper and wondered what the hell was going on when Captain Willis walked up to him and said, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Sure,” Blair answered. 

 

They walked into Willis’s office and he shut the door. 

 

The reason your name isn’t up on the list is because you got a perfect score. Anyone that gets a perfect score has to be told in person. You are now eligible for the Detective exams, which is scheduled for this afternoon. Are you ready for it?”

 

“Yes, sir. I’ve been studying all along, so I think I can ace it if I believe in myself enough. That’s what I did yesterday and just hoped and prayed that I would make it. I think that works,” Blair kidded. 

 

“Get over to room 225, that’s where your test will take place. It’s the written, physical and the oral test. So good luck, Officer Sandburg.”

 

Blair beamed with happiness at being called this and walked down to 225 and sat at the front desk waiting for the instructor to get there. He studied his book in the mean time. 

 

~~~~~

 

Jim was nervous all day long. He couldn’t seem to keep his mind on anything. Simon walked up to him and said, “In case you’re worried, Blair aced the exam with a perfect score and he’s taking the written and oral Detectives test right now. So he’ll be the better part of the afternoon and evening. 

 

“I’ll just do some paperwork until he gets here,” Jim said. 

 

“Wow, you’re doing paperwork on your own?” Simon laughed all the way into his office. 

 

Jim glared at him, but had a hard time staying irritated, because he was so proud of Blair. He had passed. Not only passed but passed with excellence. Jim didn’t know anyone that passed that test with 100 %. Jim hoped that he would help pass time with doing the paperwork and that would leave less for Blair to do when he started being his partner. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Blair finished the written, he then took the oral and then had his physical test. Blair knew he could hold his own, so this part didn’t worry him in the least. But the oral part worried him a little bit. 

 

When he was all done with everything, he was told to wait in the hallway for the instructor to call him in for his grades. 

 

He sat there all of ten minutes when they called him back into the room. Captain Willis had a huge manila envelope and handed it to Blair. “Give this to Captain Banks and don’t open it. Take it to him right now and he’ll tell you how you did on the test.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Blair said and saluted his commanding officer. With that done, he left the building and drove all the way over to Major Crime. He was hoping again that he would hear good news and nothing less. 

 

~~~~~

 

Jim walked into Simon’s office and said, “Sandburg is in the building. I heard him talking to Miller in traffic. Do you suppose he knows already?”

 

“No, he doesn’t know. They sent the paperwork with him, for me to read to him. So he doesn’t know the results yet,” Simon explained. 

 

“Do you know the results yet?” Jim asked Simon. 

 

“Sure don’t. I wish he would get up here and put us at ease. I need to hear good news today. This was a shitty day and it needs a good ending.”

 

The elevator dinged and off walked Blair and headed right to Simon’s office. When he got there, Jim said, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

“Don’t be silly. I’m going to tell you what it says anyhow, so stay with me. I need the moral support,” Blair insisted. 

 

Simon opened up the envelope and read its contents and he smiled. “Welcome to the force, Detective Sandburg.”

 

“All right,” Blair shouted and hooped and hollered until he was exhausted. 

 

All of Major Crime came by and congratulated him on his scores. Simon handed him his new badge and shook his hand. 

 

“I’m taking him out for dinner, does anyone else care to go?” Jim asked everyone at the same time. 

 

They all decided to go and they all celebrated until none on them could see straight. 

 

Jim hugged Blair and said, “I so hoped you would pass, but I tried not to get too excited until I heard the news. Now I feel stupid for not being excited before.”

 

“Thanks, man. I couldn’t have done all of this without your help,” Blair stated. 

 

Jim looked on with pride and admiration and knew that hoping had been a good thing. 

 

The end


End file.
